The Life that I must Live
by Zeriph1503
Summary: Gregor has accepted that he'll never go back, and must learn to live with it. He was living a fairly normal life, when he hears a name he hasn't heard in years.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had an idea on a new fanfic, don't worry, I'll continue my other one but I just got the idea and want to see how it would go. Enjoy.**

"Uhg, I'm not sure how much more I can take of this." I mutter to myself. "It has been over three years since I came back up, and I can't handle it for much longer." And I couldn't, I mean, I've been able to scrape by, with b's and even the occasional a. I try not to bring too much attention to myself, but it just seems to happen. the girls love me because I'm so secretive, and the guys hate me because of it. I try to stay to myself, and stick to the shadows, but someone always notices, and then I'm crowded by people asking questions, uhg questions, why all the questions? No one cares about anything else than asking questions. I just want to be alone. but no. That's too much to ask. Why can't I just be left alone? I'm always trying to stay away from people, but they don't care. I just want to get through high school and got to college. Oh, ya, we ended up moving to Virginia, about a year ago. Anyway, I have accepted the fact that I will never get back down there, so I've been considering some schools, I have my eye on the University of Virginia, because of the track team. As you may or may not know, I'm pretty good at track. I'm undefeated on the high school team.

"Gregor! Its's time to go." my mom ripped me out of my thoughts.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I ran downstairs and said" where are we going tonight?"

"We're going to olive garden tonight." my mom told me as I walked outside.

" Sweet! I love olive garden!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my tongue.

"Oh shush. You know I love olive garden" she said. we've gone to olive garden multiple times in the last week. I got in the car and we drove off. We were alone as Dad was working, Lizzy was at some mathletes club, and Boots was over at a friend's house, were picking her up after we eat.

"*sighs* I have to get my homework done when we get home, so we've got to hurry."

"Why didn't you get it done before we left?" she asked

"I was working on it when we left." I answered. By this time, we were parking." alright, let's get this done and over with so I can finish." We hurry - ate and were leaving within fifteen minutes. a and we had picked up Boots and been home in record time of only ten minutes. I rushed upstairs to finish my work. I finished I less than ten minutes, I just wanted to rush so I could run before showering and going to bed. I guess I enjoy running so much because it gives me time to think and clear my mind. I grab my ear buds and put on my running shoes and walk towards the door but I'm stopped by my Mom.

"where do you think you're going?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"running" I answered, confused with her sudden annoyance.

"I thought you had homework."

"I did. I finished it." I answered, walking past her.

"Oh, ok. well be back by ten." all traces of annoyance gone.

"Easy" I answered over my shoulder, I walked out the door and started running. I love listening to music while running, I don't know why, it just makes it easier to think. After my run, I hop in the shower and go to bed.

\- The next day -

I wake up to my alarm and hop out of bed, for some reason the nightmares stopped when we moved, my mom was sure happy, using it as a way to make the move seem to be better than it was. I walk downstairs after changing and make a couple of pieces of toast and get a glass of milk.

"Morning Gregor!" I hear from behind me.

"Morning Liz" I answered, kind of sleepy. "What've you got going on today?"

"Well I have Chess club after school, then volleyball." Liz became a very good athlete after growing a little. I never really got very into sports.

"Good, good." I said, a little groggier then before, uh oh, falling asleep. Whack!" Hey!"

"You were falling asleep. I just woke you up." Liz said

"I swear, you become more and more like Ripred everyday" I said. Whack! This time on the back of the head. "Now what? I thought we could talk about the underland, I've already accepted that I'm never going back" I said, annoyed. "Isn't that enough punishment for talking about it?"

"That's true honey, he was forced to leave the one place he felt at home" his dad said walking in.

"He should feel at home here, at his house!" my mom yelled

"Huh, whatever" I walked away, toast in hand, got my shoes and backpack on and left, walking towards the school. When I got to school, I walked to a dark corner, trying to not get seen, and for once, succeeded. When we went inside, I went straight to class, as all the things I need were in my bag. I slipped into class and sat in the back, as always, but this time, someone else sat next to me, fully expecting questions, I got ready. But none came, I was surprised. "Hey! Have I met you?" I seemed to have startled the girl, because she seemed to jump in her chair.

"U-uh, I-I don't think so, I'm new here " So that's it, she's new.

"My name's Gregor, what's yours?"

"Luxa." I froze, did she just say Luxa? "Hello? Are you alright?" I snapped out of my trance and answered.

"Ya, sorry I just knew someone else with that name. Before I moved." I said, still frozen.

"Oh. Well, maybe we could be friends." she said

"Ya, ya. That would be nice." I said happily. " I don't have any friends, everyone I meet, accept for you, have asked all sorts of questions, it sucks." I said honestly.

"Why?" she asked

"I have a lot of secrets, that are best unknown." I told her

"Oh god! You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"No no! God no! Well, not exactly." I said.

"Not exactly? NOT EXACTLY?" She was starting to raise her voice so I quickly shushed her.

"No, uh, look, I've done some things that I regret." She looked like she was going to say something so I quickly said" But, I've never killed anyone."

"Oh, ok. Well, I won't ask any more questions, even though I have a lot." She said

"Thanks" I said, my day went normal after that, it turns out, we have three more classes together," I feel like I am finally going to know someone who actually want to be my friend." I thought. And that's when all hell broke loose.

"HEY!" I hear an angry voice coming from behind me. But as I turn around with reflexes only a rager could posses, I block a punch thrown at my head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. "What did I do to you?"

"You were talking to my girlfriend!" He shouted back.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I've talked to a maximum of one girl today, that being the new girl." I yelled, getting annoyed.

"Ya! That new girl is my girlfriend!" He yelled back. At this point, I've lost all hope on this ending peacefully, and try just walking away, when he yelled this. "That's right _punk!_ Run away!" I don't know why, but punk just pushed me over the edge. I walked straight up to him and punched him in the chest, just where it would leave him breathless, but not in any danger. However, I didn't tell you that he had a group of friends behind him, and they were not happy. One of them started walking towards me, ready to fight. In lightning fast speed, I tripped him up and knocked him on his ass, but as he went to get up, I punched him in the side of the head, right where it'll knock him out. As I looked up, the rest of the group was just eying me wearily.

"You done yet? I asked, in response one of them ran towards me yelling angrily, I easily side-stepped him, throwing him on the ground. After that, one of them yelled

"You just threw Josh onto the ground! He's our best fighter dude!"

"Don't tell him that, you fucking idiot!" another one of them yell at him, and I just start walking away again, knowing that they feared me. I just went to my next class." Thank god it's the last hour" I muttered, and as luck would have it, guess who walked in next. Luxa. Great." Well, you've got some explaining to do. You know, the whole "dating the schools most annoying kid who thinks he's strong, when really he takes one punch to take him out" thing?"

"Ya, about that… I just broke up with him, I thought he was a nice guy. Until you had to knock him out just because we talked." She said, with complete honesty.

"Oh, cool." The rest of class was kind of awkward, we didn't even look at each other, let alone speak. When the final bell rang, I grabbed my bag and bolted for the door, being the first out of the classroom. I just headed straight home. When I got home my mom greeted me at the door asking how my day, I answered normal and went straight to my room, getting my homework done in minutes at most. After I finished, I lied down on my bed and started to listen, my echolocation has been getting better and better. I know where everyone in the house is, and what they're doing always. It must have been three hours later when his mom called him down to supper. As always he finished quickly and left soon after he started, put on his running shoes and went on a run. When he got back to the house he showered and went to bed.

 **I know some of you are going to say "No! Just work on the other one!" But I don't want to right now, and I like the way this is going. So, give me some constructive criticism and wait for the next chapter of both this and the other one. BTW the other one is almost done! So, Relax!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Its been a while so I decided since I've got 4 hours and nothing to do, fuck it lets do this.**

'Ring ring' a pause 'ring ring'. " Ugh, I don't want to get up". 'ring ring' "fine". I get up and change into some cloths, considering I'm in only my underwear.

I walk downstairs and grab some bread, putting it in the toaster. "Mornin honey!"

'sigh' "mornin mom".

"When's your next test?"

"Tomorrow mom" I say, still half-asleep.

"Make sure you study"

"I will", I say taking the toast and walking out the door.

"Hey Gregor" 'sigh' 'great, Luxa, just what I need right now.'

"Hi Luxa" I say walking faster to avoid talking.

Alas, she ran to catch up with me. "Why are you avoiding me?" Its been about a week and we haven't talked since the first time meeting, I would purposely sit on the other side of the class to avoid her.

"Your name just brings up bad memories. Memories that I don't want to remember." I say trying to end the conversation. But she pushes on.

"What could have possibly happened that makes my name so bad to remember?" 'The questions, why are there always questions? Why can't it just end there?'

"What ever happened to the whole' don't worry I wont ask any questions' speil?" She kinda looked at me with a scared face.

Shit. I was getting angry, the fucking beast had emerged. I quickly apologised. "Sorry about that. One of the side effects of my, uh, past. huh"

She just nodded and walked faster toward the school, leaving me in the dust. 'Shit. Well this is just fucked isn't it?' I continue walking toward the school, making sure to steer well clear of her and her friends.

"Hey! Punk!" 'oh for fucks sake, I can't catch a break, can I?'

"What do you want Aaron?" I say turning around, annoyed. "Haven't you learned since last time?" At this point a crowd had emerged, a few being adults. But they didn't try stopping us, considering the last time they tried one of them ended up in the nurse's office, unconcious.

"You made my girlfriend break up with me! You ruined our relationship." Aaron yelled throwing a punch, a punch that I nevertheless dodged with little effort.

"Relationship? You were dating for half a day. If not less." Oh ho boy, that got him mad. Seeing him seethe with anger was one of my favourite pastimes, so I just started laughing. Which made him even more angry, making me laugh, even more. Finally he threw a punch, and I just stepped to the side and grabbed his arm, and twisted it, hard. 'moan' he groaned with pain. I threw him back, using his own arm as a way of pushing him and let go of his arm, letting him fall into the crowd, which moved out of the way as he fell.

"How about now? Are you done now?" I ask bored with disinterest. Lucky for me his friends seemed to learn _something_ over the last week, as the all just backed away slowly.

Aaron finally got up after I had already gone to class, he didn't walk in to class until about fifteen minutes after class had started.

In fifth hour, I got called to the office. The principle wanted to speak to me. 'what a suprise'. "Gregor, may I ask you a question?"

"Well you just did, so, shoot."

"What made you harm Aaron in such a way before school?" he asked, saying 'harm' in such a way as if he didn't throw a punch first.

"He swung twice before I even retaliated, so I figured at that point it was self-defence. I wasn't just going to stand there and let him hit me" I explained.

"I see, we'll just have to talk to him later then."

"Both of us?" I ask annoyed as always.

"No I shall speak to him alone. You're free to go I suppose"

"Bye " I say before leaving and going back to class. The rest of the day went normal for the most part, this time I didn't even have to purposely sit away from Luxa, she stayed away from me on her own.

When the final bell rang, I was out in a flash, basically sprinting home to see my mother at the door, as per usual, but this time she looked upset. "Gregor!" 'Great just fucking great'.

'Sigh' "What mom"

"Did you get in another fight? That's two in one week! You can't be doing that, it will effect your collage credit."

"Since when have you cared about me going to collage? Hell, since when have I ever cared about going to collage? Oh I know the answer, fucking never." I say pushing past her.

She just stares at me, shocked, I just keep walking to my room. Me and my sister will still talk, well, knock in the code of claw.

'Hey' I hear knocked into the wall.

'What' I knock back

'What made mom so mad?'

'I got in another fight'

'Oh' The conversation ended there.

'Why does that always happen? I always say something wrong and, BOOM, conversation, over.'

I get up and walk back downstairs. While putting on my running shoes, I hear a knock at the door, so I open it. And guess who it is. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck, now what?'

"Hi!" Luxa says cheerfully.

"The fuck?" I mutter.

"What?" She says as if I had offended her.

"Well, you hated me about, say, thirty minutes ago" I say back.

"Well, I just wanted to apologise for asking earlier" 'Well then, what do I say to that's

"Uh, thanks?" I say confused.

determined to figure out why I freaked out earlier, she asked" So, what happened earlier, about the question" she obviously said it as carefully as she could.

"Well, it gets annoying having your entire school asking questions about your past life." I say.

"Wanna, talk about it?" She says hesitantly.

"Like what?"

"Like your past?"

"Totally, I'm totally going to tell my entire past to some random girl I met one week ago. Because that's a good idea that couldn't go wrong in any way, right?" I say, sarcasm dripping of my tongue.

"Ok fine, I guess I'll have to gain your trust then, because you obviously don't want to just give up your past" She says.

"That sounds like a good place to start. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go on a run" I say tying up my laces.

"Goodbye" Says Luxa as I close the door and start my run.

"Cya" I say putting in my earbuds, and start running my usual route.

Three hours later

(About Six)

I'm finally turning onto my street after taking the longest route I could think of, when I hear a truck behind me, I move to the side of the road to let them pass, but they aren't.

"Hey punk!" 'Oh fuck me'

"What now Aaron? Want another beatdown?" I say, asking for a fight.

"I just came by to warn you, if you keep messing with me, you're gonna feel the heat" he says threateningly.

"Really?'Feel the heat'? That's the best you got? Come on, if you're gonna threaten me, at least make it a good threat." I say, walking away bored.

"You'll pay punk!"

"Now that sounds better, no matter how false the statement is, it sounds better!" I say sarcastically. I hear the truck storm past me, with an angsty teen at the wheel. I just continue home and get in the shower immediately, and begin wishing that I were in the underground baths, not a rusty shower in Virginia.

I get out, dry off, and put on some boxers and shorts. I head to my room just to lay down for a bit, but the run must've worn me down more than expected, as I soon began to fall asleep.

 _'Great, another dreamless night, dead a head's_

That's the last thing I think, before falling asleep.

Code:

Text = Narrator

"Text" = Someone talking

 _'Text'_ = a sound _'ring'_

'Text' = a thought

 **So how was that? I finally got a chapter out. What has it been, Three months? Maybe, ah, whatever I got one out nonetheless. As per usual, leave suggestions and criticism in the comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to my alarm, it's 7:30 on a Monday. "Can this school year be over yet?" I moan, there's a week left and I can't stand it.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen, to see Mom sitting there. 'Great' I think to myself. " Morning honey"

"Morning Mom" I say walking past her. I go toward the door and put my shoes on. "Cya after school" I say walking out the door.

"Ok honey" I continue my usual path when I see Luxa. 'Are you kidding me?'

"Hey Gregor!" Luxa says cheerfully," Only one more week."

"Yup" I say walking away.

"Really? Not even a 'hey'?"

"Well last time we spoke it ended up awkward, and I didn't want a repeat. And see where that gets me. Right where I didn't want to be." And as I turn around to look at her I realize something I haven't quite realized yet. She is beautiful, like, stunning. A Barbie doll figure with jet black hair and light blue eyes. And boy do those eyes turn into ice when she gets angry. It's really easy to understand when you've done something wrong, and seeing those ice cubes called eyes I realized my mistake." I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just, don't like people in general."

"Well maybe if you gave someone a chance they would grow on you" She said pleading for me to understand.

"The last time I did that a lot of people died, and I lost the one person I cared about. Losing someone close is something that hardens a person, and that's what happened to me." I say sadly.

She's silent for a second, looking at her feet. "I, I didn't know."

"I know, and it's not your fault. I can become unreasonable, and completely cut someone off from my life, I'd know, I did it to my mom." She looked sad after I said that.

"What were they like?" She asks out of the blue.

"What we're who like?" I ask confused.

"The person you always talk about"

"Oh, you mean, her." I whisper."L-lets get to class, wouldn't want to be late" I say trying to end the conversation. As I walk away I feel Luxa staring at my back, dumbfounded. As I come up to the school I see Aaron and his friends messing with some smaller kid. 'Gabe, I think his name was Gabe,he was a nice kid'. "Hey Aaron! What're you doing messing with this poor little guy, don't tell me you need another ass whooping." I say coming up behind him.

"Lay off Gregor, this ain't your fight." He says turning to me, god do I hate the leather jacket he always wears, he thinks it so cool.

"But, isn't it?" I say pulling some kid off of Gabe." Eh, you need a hand kid?" I say lending the poor guy a hand, he happily takes it." Hey kid, do yourself a favor and go to the nurse. Now Aaron, why were you picking on that poor little guy? Huh? No answer? Well that's just rude" I say walking towards him. I grab his leather jacket and rip it off, throwing in a pool of mud.

"Dude what the hell?" He asks angrily

"Are you gonna answer my question now?"

"I, uhh"

"No reason, just as I thought. I best not see you messing with him again." He hurriedly nods his head." Good." I say continuing to the school.

After School

As I get home I go up to my room, passing mom with a small "hi". I sit down on my bed and do my homework, done in about fifteen minutes and sit there just using my echolocation to look around with my eyes closed, when I see something that I haven't thought about in years.' Holy shit sandwiches sword' It had been sitting behind my desk for a while, haven't touched it since I got it fixed when I came back up for the last time.

I get up and grab the sword and sheath from behind my desk. I slowly slide the sword out and just sit there and admire the look and it it's me' Why just let it sit here and rust? Let's use it'. So I put it back into the sheath and think.' What job would I be able to use this for?' I ask myself and it hits me." I could join the army" I say it out loud just when my mom walks in.

"What!?!?" She practically screams it at me." You are not joining the army!"

"Why not? There's nothing else I could do with myself, I gone through wars anyways. It's not this would be any different than that." I say still thinking about how I could join.

"First, we _don't_ _ever_ talk about the underland, second, they used swords, up here, however, they use GUNS." She says angrily.

"So what? I fought a giant fucking rat, huge spiders, and a goddamn shitload of four-foot long snakes, I think I can handle a few guns." I say wondering if my rager abilities would allow me to dodge bullets.' I wonder how I could learn?' Meanwhile my mom is just going off no me and I heard none of it.

"Whatever" I say being my usual pricky self. I put on my shoes and decide to go to Luxa's house." Oh man am I gonna regret this" I mutter under my breath.

 _'knock knock'_

"Oh, hey Gregor. What's up?" She says hesitantly.

"Do you have a gun?" She stares at me with a shocked face." No, no. I'm not gonna kill anyone, hopefully" that last part I muttered.

"Oh, good. Well my dad has a Glock of some kind."She says opening the door to let me in.

"Could I see it?" I ask hopefully.

"I don't know, it's my dads, I don't know if he'd let me even touch it, let alone you." She says.

"Well, could you ask? just say we're going to hunt".

"With a pistol?"

"It's the best we've got, just try." I say getting annoyed.

"Ok" she goes to ask and I think about how to get her to shoot at me.

She walks back." So? What's the answer?"

"He said yes but only if I'm the only one to touch it" She says walking past me.

"Ok, come with me. We're taking the truck"

 **So? Where should I go with this? I'm thinking about sending him to the military and show off those skills he learned years ago. I'm exited for this. I think this could be awesome but I don't quite know how the get there. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I might make more soon. but as always, I'll cya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bang! The doors of the truck slam shut and we're off.

"So, what is it we're doing exactly?" Luxa asks.

"We, are going to shoot shit, maybe a tree or two." I answer, hoping she wouldn't call me on my bluff.

"Is that really why you wanted my dads pistol?" She asks accusingly.

"Fine, you are going to shoot me."

"WHAT! THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" She yells.

"Calm down, I've thought this through, and I think I have a good shot at surviving if you just trust me." I say

"How could I possibly trust you after what you just told me to do, I will not go to jail because you're suicidal."

"I'm not suicidal, I thought this through and I believe that I have a ninety percent chance of survival, and a fifty percent chance of looking awesome." I answer.

"You are not going to do some Youtube stunt are you?" She asks

"No, it wont be a Youtube stunt, I promise." The rest of the ride was silent, with a hint of anticipation. We get to the 'spot' where I then have to convince her to shoot at me." Look, I know I sound crazy, but you neet to trust me with this."

"No. I refuse, I will not shoot you. You would need a crazy reason for me to shoot you."

"What if I were to tell you I could split a flying bullet?" I ask

"First off, with what? And second off, you are crazy" she replies

"Well, with this." I pull out my trusty sword, freshly sharpened.

"How are you going to split a bullet with that?" She asks

"Well, ill swing it, like this" Motioning the sword in a vertical swing." AAnd if I hit the bullet the the right amount of force, and at the right angle, it should split."

"You dont really think that you can split a bullet, right?" she asks

"Yes, yes I do." I reply.

"Why would that be" Luxa asks

I hesitate a little" What of I told you I've done it before? not a bullet exactly, it went a little slower, but it was roughly the same size." I say

"I would say you are harass, but I refuse to believe that you could split a bullet." she says.

"Only one way to find out." I say motioning toward the gun in Luxa's hand.

"No. No. No. No. I will not shoot you."

"Why not? look, what do I have to do for you to trust me?" I ask

"Hmm, show me how skilled with that sword of yours, and if I seem you good enough, I will do it." She answers.

"Ok." I say" I can do that." I take a defensive stance as she gathers rocks.

"I know the arent quite like bullets, but its my best option." She says

"Bring it on." I say. Luxa begins hurling rocks the hardest she can, I block or deflect all of them with ease with the blade of my sword." Ok, you're good. I'll give you that."

"Cool, can we get to the main event now?" I ask

"Ok, but it'll only be one bullet, aimed at a nonlethal spot, just in case you miss." She says, taking aim. I only nod in response, the air is rippling with anticipation. I know I can do it, but in having doubts, will I be able to controlmy rager sense so I can hit it? I can only hope as she pulls the trigger.

"BANG" It seems so loud, but as the bullet leaves the chamber, time slows down. My vision focuses on the bullet and I swing with all my might.

"TING!" I did it. I hit the bullet. As time speeds back up and the adrenaline leaves my body I begin to realise what I just did.

"Holy shit" I whisper to myself." H-HOLY SHIT. I JUST DID THAT" I yell as I pick up the pieces, not piece, pieces. The bullet was in two. Split right down the middle. I split a fucking bullet.

Luxa looks relieved and scared all at once. She just stares at me for a second. A blank stare.

"Luxa? Are you ok?" I ask concerned. She seems to shake it off.

"Uh ya, I guess. Holy Shit. I guess you were right then. wow. Would you mind explaining how you just fucking did that?" Luxa seems a little shaken, but i shrug it off, it seems like a normal reaction to what happened.

"Uh, yah. How about I explain over some pizza?" I say.

"Yah, that's a good idea." Luxa says starting to walk to the truck.

I pocket the bullet pieces and follow. Its a silent ride to the nearest pizza place. Both of us enveloped with thoughts. The whole ride I continue how I could use this skill. We arrive at the pizza place. We get seated and order a half pepperoni half cheese pizza and I start to talk.

"So, you want to know about how I did that just then?" I say

"That would be nice, yes." Luxa answers.

I start off" Funnily enough, this all started doing laundry." I proceed to tell her everything, she smiles with me at the good, comforts me at the bad, and listens to everything, soaking it all in. I show her my scars, and the claw I keep on a chain." So, after we finally came back, my parents. bolted closed every known way down, packed up, and left for Virginia. With us kids in tow." I finish my story as I eat the last piece of pizza. Luxa looks am id she wants to say something but holds back and we leave, paying at the counter.

The moment we get in the truck she begins asking questions. I answer all of them as we drive back home.

We get to my house, and I want her not to mention anything I just told her to my mom. As she will freak out. I tell her to leave the gun in my truck and grab my sword and buckle the sheath to my belt and walk in.

"I'm home!" I yell as I walk toward my room, Luxa I tow. We walk in my room and I set my sword up against my bed.

"So, what exactly do you plan on doong with that little, skill." Luxa asks me." You're not going back down are you?"

"No, I'm not going to go back down. I was thinking I could join the military. You know, fuck up Isis a little, maybe fuck up some other people if they decide to fuck with the U.S." I say, laying down." Hey, you're a pretty crackshot with a pistol, you seem to know how to use it correctly, at least." I say

"Ya, I know how to use a lot of find, my dad was a marine, he taught me how to use most guns. Thats why he trusted me with the pistol. Cuz he knew I would be good with it." Luxa says.

"Maybe we should both go into the army? Marines maybe? I mean if you're a good shot, and I can literally block bullets, we'd be a force to be reckoned with." I say.

"My dad would never let me."

"Why? You're already a natural at combat, or you should be at least." I say

"He's overprotective, after all. I am his only child." She says.

"I guess, my mom would never let me anyway. I can't even mention fighting." I say" Hey, maybe you could teach me how to use a pistol, and it might persuade my mom that I can handle myself in war." I say

"I guess, what could go wrong?" Luxa says.

"Sounds good, lets go." I say

"Right now?" Luxa asks surprised

"Why not? I have nothing else to do." I say walking out to door.

"What are you doing?" A voice from the kitchen asks

"Nothing mom.just going on a hike with a friend." I say continuing toward the door.

"Okay. Be back by dinner time." My mom says as I walk out the door. We get in the truck and head back toward the 'spot', that we were at before. Luxa gets out of the truck, gun in hand, whenwe gwt there.

"Ok, hold it like this." she shows me, gives me the gun and puts my hands in the right spot and instructs me to fire at a tree directly ahead. She then teaches me all the basics of using a handgun, including all the safety rules and reloading techniques and everything. By the time were done its nearly dinner time, so we hop in the truck and head to her house to drop her off. I then head home for dinner. after dinner I practice with my sword for about an hour, before deciding to go to bed.

Sleep. Something we all need, but never comes when we want it to, after a

laying awake in bed for nearly four hours I decide to do something, so I put some socks on, put my running shoes on, and go for a jog. By the time I get back its nearly one in the morning, I take a quick shower and lay back down. I still can't sleep.I try warm milk, soft background music, i adjust my position a thousand times, nothing. I estimate that its one thirty at this point. Eventually I give up, I get up and open my window, I climb to the roof and lay at the top. After staring at the stars for roughly a half hour, I fall asleep.

I feel very warm. I blink open my eyes and see a orange fireball staring back at me. I wake up slowly, enjoying the heat of the sun. As I begin to climb down, I see mom running angrily around the house, well, not see, exactly. I see her through my echolocation. She seems mad, presumably at me, because I'm the only person she gets mad at. Not Lizzy, she's too nice, not Boots, she's the youngest. I'm the only one she yells at. As I climb back through my window she walks through my door.

"Gregor! What is this?" For the first time I notice she's holding my sword." And where have you been?"

"I was on the roof, and that" I point at my sword" would be my sword." I say. As I reach for it she pulls it back.

"I thought I said to get rid of Everything from the Underland." She says

"Mom, in not getting rid of it, just like I cant get rid of memories, I cant get rid of that." I say, reaching for it one more time. She pulls it back again.

"If you won't get rid of it, I will." Mom says as she turns around.

"Mom what are you doing?" I ask?

"Getting rid anything related to the Underland." She replies.

"Mom, give me my sword."

"No, I'm getting rid of it."

"Give me my sword." I know what she'll do with it, she'll bring it straight to the dump and throw it if I let her, and while I dont want to hurt her, if she doesnt give my sword back, I dont know what will happen.

"No. I'm getting rid of it. It needs to leave this house, just like anything else related to the Underland." My vision begins to get fuzzy as I get desperate. I know I need to do something before the beast takes over. I jump toward her, ripping my sword out of her shocked hands." Gregor. What the hell. I'm getting rid of it." She tries grabbing it. I pull it back. She tries grabbing it again. I pull it back again.

"Mom, you cant get rid of this, this is a part of me. No matter what you do will change that." I walk to my truck, sword in hand, get in and drive off.

\--

Well, Shit. I guess this means I back. at least for now. I might update more if I feel like writing, excuse any mistakes for I worte this at one in the morning on a phone.

Anyway, I know I want to go into military, however I don't know how to transition into that. so if any of you have ideas, please let me know.

Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep now, thanks for reading this and as always male sure to leave any criticism you feel necessary. Good bye.


	5. Chaper 5

I take off, I'm going at least twenty over the limit right now. I'm just going as far as I can as fast as I can. As luck would have it however, I begin to hear sirens, the. they get louder, and the lights show up behind me. 'Shit, alright' I slow down and pull over. It'll be fine, I've dealt with the cops a number of times, I've only been arrested once for punching a dude who attacked me so hard I broke his nose and nearly killed him. Eh, story for another day.

"Hello sir, do you know why I stopped you today?" The officer asks

"I can only assume, it would be for my speed" I try to keep from being too sarcastic to officers, it only makes the situation worse.

"That would be correct son, do you have any idea how fast you were going?" He asks

"Too be honest, no idea"

"Ninety in a seventy. You're pretty lucky, if you were going five more it would be a felony." the officer says.

"Shit really? I guess I was just distracted. I'm sorry sir. Truly." I say, hoping to not get a ticket.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a moment." as he walks away a second officer walks up, presumably the first officer's partner as there is only one car.

"Hello sir, if you don't mind my askin, where'd you get that sword? That's quite possibly the most beautiful sword I've ever seen."

I look at it, beautiful black-purple obsidian blade, jewels up and down the blade and on the hilt. All in a jet black sheath. "It was a gift, from some old friends" I say, saddening on the last words. "I was forced to move, leaving all of them behind."

"Well, my props go out to the man who made it, I didn't know you could even forge with obsidian" the officer says.

"Yeah, it's go some memories attached to it." I reply. the officer backs off as the first officer steps up to the window.

"You seem like a good kid, and you've been respectful and cooperative, so I'm going to cut you some slack. Here." he hands me a piece of paper. "That's a written warning, you don't have to sign it or anything, just try and keep your speeds down and have a good day"

"Thanks sir, be safe." I reply, barely holding back the happiness. As the officers leave I pull away and continue on. Searching for a military recruiter.

\-- After a quick Google search--

As I pull up to this recruitment office, I get out and clip my sword to my belt and walk in the door. I walk up to the Marines table and strike up a conversation.

"I want to join the military, Marines specifically." I say staring him down.

"You think you've got what it takes?" The man asks.

"I know I've got what it takes." I answer

"You've got a lotta confidence, I'll give you that. How that will affect your relationship with your Drill Sargent I don't know." He responds, "But I do know that I can get you there."

I write up my application and head off, driving home. At a slower speed it takes an extra half-hour, I don't end up getting back until nearly eleven o'clock. I decide to skip the jog and jump up and climb through my always unlocked window. 'Ill just shower in the morning'

\--The Next Day--

I wake up a few hours early and go downstairs, put on my running shoes and slip in my earbuds. I take off. I spend the next hour and a half on my jog, taking a longer route to make up for missing last night, returning home at about seven thirty and rush to the bathroom and begin to take off my clothes, only now realizing that I forgot a shirt, and jump in the shower. I get out, put some new clothes on, run downstairs and grab a piece of toast before running off to school.

'No Luxa today? Well, I guess I am a little later than usual' I get to school and run into class at exactly eight o'clock, sit down and scan the room 'ah there she is' she was sitting in her usual spot, near mine in the corner. As I sit down she whispers to me.

"What took you so long?" she asks

"Long story, later." I reply. After class I explain my story of yesterday, and why I was nearly late and we split ways, because, surprise surprise, I had to go to the office.

As I walk in, he's sitting at his desk, like usual. "What do you want Mr. Harris?" I ask as I sit down.

"Well, I've heard from someone who wishes to remain anonymous, that you've got, well, here, let me just show this to you." He pulls out a piece of paper, obviously a printed out picture. And as he flips it over it reveals to me, that it's a picture of me from earlier today, on my run, without a shirt, showing the full glory of my scars.

"Where did you get this?" I ask, trembling. "Who took this?"

"I told you, the person wishes to be kept anonymous, but this picture frightens me Gregor. How did you get these scars? We're you abused? You don't tell anyone about your past, and now I can tell why. Just help me understand." Mr. Harris says.

"Look, I don't know what you think happened, but it's not what you think. Look, my history is long and complicated, but I don't want to let it be known, no-one would believe my story." I say in response. "But no matter what you think, I was not abused. My parents were nothing but supportive of me. I just got stuck with the wrong crowd." That last line hurt to say, even though I knew it was a lie, it just hurt.

"Ok Gregor, but if you ever feel like you could use some help, you can come to me." Mr. Harris stated, he's always been my favorite principal, he has always been so supportive of me, and understanding when I got in trouble.

"You want to help me? Tell me who gave you that picture" I say.

"Look, Gregor, you know I can't do that."

"Then don't, just give me some hints." I say

"I would only do this for you Gregor, he has always been opposed of you, constantly picking fights" He says.

"Thank you Harris, for everything." I say as I get up and walk away. 'Now, to find Brian' I think as I walk down the hallway to my next class

\--After class--

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" I say as I walk up behind Brian and his entourage. He quickly spins around, fear in his eyes.

"H-how did you find out?"

"Who else would want to make it seem like I was abused as a child, in order to humiliate me in front of the principal and possibly the rest of the school?." I say as I get nose to nose with him. "Give me your phone." I say.

"Why?" He says "I don't have the picture anymore"

"Oh really? then let me see, if it's not there then I won't break your face." I say

Brian takes out his phone and opens his camera to show, the same picture as on the principal's desk. "Well, what do we have here?" I grab his phone, delete the picture, and throw it on the ground before stomping on it and walking away.

\--Later--

I walk home from school to see Mom at the door, again. 'I wonder what it is this time' I find out soon enough.

"GREGOR! YOU BROKE A KIDS PHONE? WHY!" 'oh boy'

"Look, he took a picture of me shirtless during my run, you know how I am about pictures of my scars. Besides I'll just pay for a new one. But, since you're already mad at me, there's no better time then now to tell you that I'm joining the Marines once I graduate." I say

" No you are not joining the Marines, I refuse it!" she says back

" Too late mom, I'm already signed up, I'm going in once I graduate" I say as I walk past her, who, for once, is quiet.

I jog up the stairs and into my room and climb through my window to do my homework on the roof.

\--After a Few Hours--

Once I finish my homework and studying for finals, I begin to climb down, when I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Gregor! What are you doing up there?" I look down to see Luxa at my window.

"Why are you in my room?" I ask while climbing down.

"Your mom called my family to try to get me to talk some sense into you." She says

"And?" I ask

"Well, I don't think I quite know why I would." She says "If you feel like this is your path, why would I try and get rid of that."

"Thanks, you know, you sound a lot like someone I used to know" I say

"Well, since that's over, do you... want to go get something to eat?" she asks

"Nah, I think I might go back up, I've got a lot to think about." I respond

"Ok... how about I go get food, and join you up there?" She asks

"Sure, why not, I just don't want to miss the sunset." I say walking to the window. As I reach the roof, I hear my door close, or rather, _see_ my door close, and when I get comfortable, I hear a car engine start, and drive off.

\--A few minutes later--

Just a few minutes before sunset the engine comes back, and I'm soon greeted by a now very familiar face as Luxa climbs up to the roof, Taco Bell in hand.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I just got you some tacos with cheese, hope that's alright" She says as she sits down and hands me the tacos. As I reach for my wallet to pay her back she says "No, it's fine. Consider it a token of our friendship."

"Thanks"

As we sit, eating, we are silent. All focus is on the sunset, then the beautiful black sky, broken only by the blazing stars. We must have sat there for hours, well, I don't know, because I fell asleep. What I do know however, is that we both woke up the next morning on the roof, the blazing hear of the springtime sun on our faces, and the hundreds of texts and calls Luxa got from her parents.

Lucky for us, I'm used to this, so I woke up a roughly seven.

"Hey, Luxa, I think it's time to go." Trying to wake her up, "Hey" I shake her slightly and she wakes.

"Wha...?"

"Get up! We've got to go." I say beginning to climb down, Taco Bell bag in my hand.

Sure enough, the time on my clock as I slipped into my room was 07:04. I quickly change into a new shirt. "Wait here, I'll come get you soon"

"What do you mean? You want me to just wait here?" She says

"Yes! Look, if my mom finds out, we're both screwed. I'll go convince her to go in the basement and you can run." I say

I get downstairs to see my mom and dad sitting at the table, mom eating toast, dad reading the newspaper. "Oh, he Gregor" Dad says without looking up "Did your friend decide to stay the night?" 'Shit shit shit'

"Uh, look, it's no-"

"Ah, look Gregor, we get it, your a teenager, but you should really ask first" my dad looks up and looks at me with a knowing look.

"Wait, I-we, didn't do anything, just fell asleep, that's all." I say

"Why don't you have her come down here?" Mom suggests.

"Oh fine" I say walking to the stairs "Luxa! Come down." Luxa comes down, looking like she just woke up, because her hair was a mess, same with make up, and her clothes were all ruffled.

"Good morning Grace, Robert" She says as she shuffles past and out the door to get in her car and takes off back home.

"And with that, I'm gonna go" I say as I grab a piece of toast and jog out the door.

I decide that I should get a job in before school, after all, I can just use the school showers.

I plug in my ear buds, and decide that I'll just take a longer way to school today. I end up getting to school at seven fifty, and hop in the shower quick before making my way to class.

The first person I see when I walk in is Luxa, she looks beautiful, but her make-up seems rushed, and the other girls are messing with her for it.

"Hey, why don't you all just kindly, fuck off." I say as I step between them "Or, I will _help_ you fuck off."

The other girls move away and take there seats and me and Luxa make our way too our seats.

"You know, you didn't have to do that" she says when we sit down.

"Yes I did, that's what friends do, isn't it?" I say before taking out my pencil and notes for class.

\--After School--

"Hey, Gregor! You want a ride?" Luxa says while we're walking out of school

"Nah, I'm going to go on a jog I think" I say starting to walk away.

"No, you want a ride" Luxa says, pulling me towards her car.

"Luxa, what are you doing?" I say, even though I'm not resisting

"We, are going somewhere else, together." She says as we get in her car.

"Like...?"

"The forest" She says.

We drive off, in a familiar route, to our usual spot.

"Look, I know that you're leaving for Boot Camp next Sunday, the day after graduation, so I figured we could do something while your still here."

"Uh, like what?" I say

"I think you know what" she walks towards me, and grabs my shirt.

"Now hold on. Stop." I say grabbing her wrist and gently moving it away from my shirt. "I made myself a promise, almost four years ago, I would never be with someone, other than **Her** and I intend to keep that promise." I back up a bit. "Now, if that's all you intended to do, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm just going to jog home." Without a word I put in my earbuds and take off.

\--The Next Day--

Once again, I find myself awoken by the scorching hot flame of the sun, and once again I climb down, go downstairs, grab a piece of toast, and go out the door, leaving my truck in the driveway as usual.

I jog to school, and figure that if I'm going to join the Marines, I should make sure I can handle it, so I head to the weight room.

I go up to the bench press, and start to put on weights, 45, 75, 95, 115, 135, 155, 175, 195, 240, 285, 300. I lay flat, grab, the bar, and push. I end up doing ten reps with ease. Fuck it, let's add more weight, 350. Easy, 400. Easy, 450. Easy, 500lbs. Done with difficulty.

Next, deadlift. Starting at 400, easy, 450, easy, 500, easy, 600, difficult. I do this on every machine, testing my strength. Turns out, I beat every record in this school. I'm happy, so I hit the showers and get to class in time for third hour.

I don't see Luxa in any of the classes we're usually in together, odd but it doesn't disturb me too much.

-Last day of my highschool career-

So, it's finally here, the last day of my highschool career. I'm finally free, well, in a week anyway. I get to school, no Luxa, end of the day, no Luxa. No sight of Luxa through the rest of the day, or even week. Finally, through the entire week, no Luxa, now, Graduation, finally, Luxa is here, however she ignores me, let's me go without any words.

\--The day I leave for Boot Camp--

"Goodbye everyone." I wave at my family as the train leaves the station. In my lap, my suitcase, in it, a few pairs of jeans, a few shirts, a few pairs of socks, and a few pairs of underwear. Connected via a special sheath, my sword, safely secured with an over the hilt cover clipped to the sheath.

I put in my earbuds, turn on my '09 iPod, and get comfortable, after all, it's a long ride to Boot Camp.

 **Hey! It's been a while since my last update, thanks to all of you who have been sticking with me! I understand how annoying it can be to wait so long for an update, so I tried to make this one a little longer.**

 **Another thing, I realized that in my first chapter, I stated that it had been three years since the last book, which would make him far too young for anything happening in this series, so I'm changing it to seven, so he was a senior when this started.**

 **Have a great day or night! Feel free to leave any criticism you may have in the comments!**


End file.
